Misty (US)
Misty is a leading female character of the Ultimate Story. She was based off of the Pokémon series own popular Water Gym Leader. She was also Fanfictiondreamer's favorite character of the series. Origin Story Misty started out as the second Gym Leader of the Kanto region. When the Pokémon anime first aired, she became something of a popular icon and a very well known and favorite character of the series. She was very well known for her love of Water-type Pokémon, her tomboyish demeanor, her love of adventure and cute Pokémon, her red-hair (which was styled differently from what is seen here) and her vicious knack to throw a hissy fit and insult the main character of the anime, Ash, without consequence. There were also rumors going around that she was romantically involved with Ash, however, that was debatable despite what most fans wanted to believe. Regardless, she was very well known and...well...there are plenty of differences between her anime appearance and how she is in the Ultimate Story. Misty in the Ultimate Story Misty in the Ultimate Story started out looking and acting exactly how she was in the anime. However, there are a number of significant differences between what she was in the anime and what she is in the US. For starters, in the anime, she was belittled by her 3 sisters, Violet, Lily and Daisy. In the US, she was sheltered by them which at first she believed was a way of belittling her. However, after she met Lisa and her friends, there were secrets about her that were eventually revealed. After the girls pulled her out of her home and had her receive her powers, she was revealed to be an ancient immortal being that was the guardian of the Earth's oceans. When she received her powers, she converted to her true form: a magical mermaid. She was also informed by Ly that she was nearly destroyed by an evil wizard thousands of years ago and was reborn as a seemingly normal human. She also lost all of her memories of her time as the immortal guardian. It took a while for her to accept the truth about her but overtime, she was able to come to terms with her true self. Ly also mentioned to her that her special powers are sacred and that she need to find friends that she trust her powers with. Afterwards, she continued with her new friends to find a planet where she can continue training her powers, but not before arriving on Ripple Star to find the magical Crystal needed for the girls to continue their tasks and having Ribbon, a Ripple fairy who was also the guardian of the Crystal, joined them. The group arrived on Corneria, a planet that Lisa had specifically chosen to have Misty train to perfect her powers. There, she met the Starfox team, including Fox, who she became very close to over time. She especially became close friends with Slippy, who gifted her with her trademark hairband to go with the makeover that the Powerpuff Girls gave her. During her one year training regiment, not only did she develop a strong bond with Fox, but also Bubbles, whom she had developed a sisterly relationship with during their previous journey along with Ribbon, Peach and later on, Lady Bow. They also made a small group known as the Friendly 5. And after several months of training, she asked her mentor, Lisa, what today's date is on Earth; it turned out to be Misty's birthday in a few days, and she told her friends that the celebration only consisted of her and her three sisters. She also didn't get a lot of presents and her birthdays were small and short. Her friends decided to celebrate in Corneria, which was by far the best she ever had. She then used her princess training to make a large cake for Peach's birthday and she succeeded with the help from Ribbon and Bubbles. Lisa and Peach decided to have Misty finish her training by meeting General Pepper, to which the Starfox team was greatly nervous about. However, Peach helped her to prepare and the next day, Misty was able to meet with the general with Fox and Peach tagging along. During their time with the General, Misty remained calm and tried to be polite to him, although, she was a bit coy for meeting with an important person of the planet. The day ended with the general grateful for meeting her and he went on his way while the others regrouped with their friends. By the time she was complete with her fairy training with Lisa, she went back to Earth with her, the Powerpuff Girls, Rayman, and Peach; she hopes to visit Fox again. Back in Cerulean City, she reunited with her sisters who admired her makeover. then she wanted to have a talk with them. She explained she met Ly and knew she was the mystical princess and the guardian of the Earth's oceans; the trio actually knew all this and they never told her. They promised to keep this a secret for their parents, whom they also knew about the secret. Ly always checks whenever there's a newborn, and she sensed that Misty had the essence of the princess of the sea. When the evil wizard that tried to destroy her attacked, Misty's parents told her sisters to get her as far away as they could, unfortunately the elders didn't survive. Upon the realization, Misty cried and blamed herself for their heroic sacrifice, but her sisters tried to calm her down by telling her that it wasn't her fault. They assured her it wasn't since all this would've happened either way; they were actually grateful that Misty left and had the friends she needed. Later on that day, Misty left with the group to carry out Lisa's next mission. Ly instructed them to look for a Trainer to find the sacred Pokémon stones, but the Gyms have shut down and Trainers weren't available. Lisa then came up with the idea to call upon her top students to fill in the positions of the Gym Leaders. Misty met the group including Link, Kirby, and Samus. Still, she promised to look for Fox's friend. Then, Lisa gave her a book with some encrypted pages. Thus this began Misty's journey through the Kanto region with Ash by her side, which started the Ultimate Destiny. Misty in the Journey through Kanto Misty and her friends met up with Ash, a beginner Trainer from Pallet Town, at the Professor's ranch. Ash arrived late to pick up his Pokémon, as were they since they just dealt with a disgusting monster in Townsvillle and it took a long time to give the feisty Buttercup a bath. At one point, Ash tripped over Misty and Peach hoped that all the princess training has really paid off; it did, as Misty forgave him for his clumsiness, instead of reacting as a hothead that she used to be. Eventually, Ash got Pikachu, and Misty grew fond of her right away. She kept sulking, and Misty promised that she would reunite with Fox, the Pewter City Gym Leader, very soon. Pikachu also had one of the 10 Pokémon stones as well. Ash began his journey and Misty overcame her angsts with Bug-type Pokémon. She became a valuable companion throughout his adventure and he was eventually able to retrieve all 10 Pokémon stones, and all 8 Gym Badges. During that time, Misty grew fond with DK, the Gym Leader within the Safari Zone; she spent sometime hanging out with him and he even wanted to make a living settlement on one of the small islands in Kanto. By the time they got to Cinnabar Island, she recognized one of the boats belonging to the Kremlings; so she decided to investigate using her princess form and she disappeared for awhile since the events of DK64 would take place. She returned by the time the group arrived for their last badge from Ness. When Ash's work was done, Misty and Pikachu decided to visit Fox on Corneria, calling it "Cornerian-Saturday." It was also a time when Misty and Fox's relationship began to grow. However, during one of those special visits, Andross began his conquest of the Lylat System, and the events of Starfox 64 began to unfold. Before "Cornerian-Saturday" though, Misty received an assignment to investigate the Isle o' Hags, and that was when the story of Banjo-Tooie started; she was to give a Gold Lum to a girl that resided there; she actually turned out to be Kari who had a close relationship with Bottles and was later abducted by Gruntilda. The Digidestines helped out on her adventure and while she was secretive of her assignment, Misty had an attachment with Banjo. By the time Kari was saved, Misty bestowed her the Lum and she became a fairy of pure Light. Being that his house was wrecked, Banjo decided to travel with Misty and bring along Kazooie. Misty was named as the new ruler of the island, which she humbly accepted, making the isle her new home. She then went back to Pallet Town where they reunited with Fox and when Andross assaulted the galaxy. Ultimate Story: The Missing Link Four years after the first Ultimate Story, Misty received a message that Corneria was being attacked by a Dark force and she's told to avoid visiting Fox as well as the others. She felt distraught, but being that she and Fox were so close, Prof. Oak encouraged her to go to him. They have made a variety of allies to support them, and one of them was an ancient pharaoh named Atem; he became a close friend to Misty as he recalled the time that they have spent together and also revealed that her true form had a name: Aqualina. Since then, bits and pieces of her memories came back to Misty, as well as her relationship with Atem. Also, she had some other memories return to her, like the four Guardians that have sworn to protect the princess and, after rediscovering them, bonded with each of the members of Team Starfox through the crests on the backs of their right hands that were given to them by Ly. During the story, Gen. Pepper discovers of Misty's transformation, in which he agreed to keep secret, and there's a special type of water that triggers Misty's princess form. By the time the sorcerer was defeated, Misty spent some time with Fox like she normally does. Ultimate Story 2 The story starts with the events from Starfox Adventures. Misty hangs out with the group, minus Falco, and Gen. Pepper assigns Fox on preventing Dinosaur Planet from falling apart. Misty, as well as Pikachu, Bubbles, Rayman, Peach, and Banjo and Kazooie tagged along. Misty used her princess form a few times to assist the team, she eventually met the cute Prince Tricky, and together they received all 4 Spellstones and all 6 Krazoa spirits. She even accepted one of the trials, the Test of Fear, in which she overcame her worst fears thanks to Fox's ongoing support. During the expedition on the planet, Peach always kept nagging Fox of his love for Misty, to which he constantly denies. By the tine the mission was successful, Misty met Krystal whom told her that she's Fox's long lost, older sister. It was also then when they first met Tricky's sister, Beauty, as well as more constant nagging from the group, especially Peach. Heck, Shabunga even developed some self-portraits to Misty and Fox to show their affection. After moments of solitude, Fox began to accept his deep feelings with Misty, and they officially started to become a couple. Ultimate Story 3 A little after the events of US2, she and her friends were called into the Great Wizard's library and were briefed about the damages that were caused by the time rifts that have noticed throughout most of US2. To prevent the damages from getting worse, she traveled back in time many times with her friends to rescue many worlds from the Rifter as a means of tracking down the source of the Darkness that's causing these time rifts. During these journeys, she befriended 2 other aquamancers, Katara and Omi, and after finding Jak and forming the Woofoo Alliance with him, Yin, Yang and the rest of their friends, they formed their small group known as the Aquas. At one point, she and her friends of the Woofoo Alliance engaged in a challenge with some of the members of the Descendants of Darkness in which if they lost, they would be banished to a world that will succumb to the Rifter without any means of escape. They lost the challenge and were banished to another world. There, she and her group, the Aquas wound up in a land within that world known as the Land of Water and its main village, the Hidden Mist. She and her friends did what they could to reunite with their friends. Along the way, they met a young girl named Hinata. Noticing that she was going through a terrible angst, Misty decided to rescue her from it and the 2 began to bond. They were eventually able to reunite with their friends and with some help from one of their own escaped the realm but promised their new friends that they will return and find a way to rescue them and their realm. Misty's Misadventures There were many friends Misty made, including the spies from GROUP and Knuckles among other citizens from Mobius. Many events unfolded, including increasing her Pokémon roster, and also spending a short vacation at Isle Delfino. During these times, Misty and Fox's bond became as deep as the ocean itself. There were also some more times when Misty used her princess form during underwater adventures, including one on Dinosaur Planet where she helped a distressed clan known as the Finback Tribe that always dealt with the plights from the Sea-Fang clan at Cape Claw. Eventually, there was also a wedding made specially for her and Fox by their friends. As Fox's wife, a lot has occurred during Misty's small, though tedious, journeys. One example was when she met and befriended a bunch of monkeys that she has named after the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO cartoon, such Sparx, Chiro, Mandarin, Antauri, Nova, Jinmay, Otto, and Gibson. They currently reside in the Secret Grove somewhere in the land of Hyrule, Link's home world. At one point, during the Return to Hyrule, she teamed up with the monkeys to look for him as Fox lost contact due to the Darkness engulfing the landscape. . It turned out that the ever-shifting world, as well as some nasty occurrences, were caused by an evil witch; it's also revealed that Misty owned a turquoise orb possessing powers of Light magic. Another point, during the Fall of Dr. Eggman, was when Misty was on a mission to rescue her husband from the clutches of Dr. Robotnik. She came with the Starfox team along with Sonic's friends after Fox made a sly trick in fooling the mad scientist with fake Chaos Emeralds. They vowed to bring him to his knees for good, as a way to never bother with Misty nor her close friends ever again. Ultimate Story 4 A few months after the events of US3, she and her friends were repairing the damages caused by the time lapses when mysterious dark creatures known as the Heartless invaded their world. The group's attacks and weapons were useless against them. Just then, a young boy wielding a key-like weapon emerged and fought off the dark creatures. He warned them about their world being in danger and led them into a portal where they wound up on a hillside town sitting underneath a perpetual sunset. Soon enough, they discovered their friends that they had met during US3 had experienced the same things, so they decided to stay within the town and figure out what's been happening. She also developed an alias, as well as her close friends in the Starfox Team while they faced the endless hordes of the Heartless, hers was Captain Aquatia and her Keyblade is the Sea Maiden. Starfox Armada At one point, Misty and the rest of the Starfox team were called out by General Pepper participate in a war within a neighboring star system. Pokemon Misty owns the following Pokémon: Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Lapras, Vaporeon, Politoed, Togetic, Marill, Corsola, Spheal, female Eevee (while teaming up with Krystal).Category:Red Heads Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Tomboys Category:Elementals Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Animated characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Orphans Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Characters who share a Leader Role